


Husband-Revealing Magical Lemonade (or, How Kris Learned to Keep Calm and Just Go with It) [podfic]

by paraka



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Gay Character, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-12
Updated: 2010-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-20 22:32:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris gapes at her. "You’re telling me I took a husband-finding potion?"</p><p>"Yep!" says Kim cheerily. "That little voice in your head you told me about, you know? It was leading you down your right path - the right path to Adam, that is." She smiles wickedly. "Ooh, kudos, sweetie. He’s very dreamy."</p><p>"Dreamy? What - no." Kris shakes his head. "Why didn’t you tell me? If I’d known I was following some Middle Ages husband-finding potion I totally wouldn’t have listened to it!"</p><p>A podfic of Husband-Revealing Magical Lemonade (or, How Kris Learned to Keep Calm and Just Go with It), written by moirariordan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Husband-Revealing Magical Lemonade (or, How Kris Learned to Keep Calm and Just Go with It) [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Husband-Revealing Magical Lemonade (or, How Kris Learned to Keep Calm and Just Go with It)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/112288) by [jaegermighty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaegermighty/pseuds/jaegermighty). 



> Thank you to choose2live for helping me with the graphic and holding my hand while I tried to Photoshop it. Also, thank you to my coworker that actually made the graphic when I gave up on Photoshop. *headdesk*

**Download:** [MP3](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/AI8%20RPF-Husband-Revealing%20Magical%20Lemonade%20\(or,%20How%20Kris%20Learned%20to%20Keep%20Calm%20and%20Just%20Go%20with%20It\)%20by%20moirariordan-paraka.mp3) ||| [M4B](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/AI8%20RPF-Husband-Revealing%20Magical%20Lemonade%20\(or,%20How%20Kris%20Learned%20to%20Keep%20Calm%20and%20Just%20Go%20with%20It\)%20by%20moirariordan-paraka.m4b)  
 **Length:** 46:33

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] Husband-Revealing Magical Lemonade (or, How Kris Learned to Keep Calm and Just Go with It)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/297081) by [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins)




End file.
